Time Will Tell
by Tappingonhiswindow
Summary: When Zoe and Stella are kidnapped, what secrets will come out? And what will the team do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High or any of the characters sadly.**

**This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice.**

Zoe pov. "Did I get hit by a truck?" I think to myself, as I slowly start to wake up. My head is pounding like it has anyway, I slowly open my eyes, my eye lids for some reason feel very heavy. The room is spinning when I manage to open my eyes, it's worse than when Me and Anisha snuck out to a party and ended up drunk. Suddenly memories of how I got here start to flood into my mind. I was kidnapped, I remember now I was walking home from school when a black van pulled up beside me, I didn't have the time to react before I'd been pushed into the van, bashing my head on the door on the and from then on it's blank.

I slowly look around the grotty room that I'm currently stuck in, but it's to dark to see anything, I can't see my own hands never mind anything else. It's cold though, freezing in fact and the floor is concrete. It's probably some kind of cell deep in a Korps base. Wonderful I think, just what I need. I try to move my hands only to discover that they are handcuffed behind my back, very tightly as well I can feel the steel rings digging into my sensitive pale skin and I feel the skin on my wrists brake. Suddenly a voice calls out

"Zoe?"

"Stella, is that you?"

"Yeh, it's me. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"My head hurts I think it bleeding, you?" I say in a low voice afraid someone will hear we're awake as I start to feel wet blood trickle down my neck.

"Oh gosh, I'll try to find a light and help you okay?" She said in a very concerned tone, We had grown close over the last few months and she feels almost like a mother to me now, we often go out to a coffee shop With Neish and just have girl talks.

I hear the sound of her heels stepping around the room, the sound echo's around the room, leading me to think we're underground. I can hear her hands scraping along the walls searching for a switch

"Okay, I think I found it" I hear her flick a switch and then a quite buzzing and a small light bulb lights up hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the room, next I see Stella walking towards me, She looks fine, thank God. Not even a hair out of place, she slowly kneels down next to me and gently lifts my chin up so she can look at me, her eyes full of worry.

"You alright?"

"I will be, but I can't move my hands" I say as I nod towards my hands handcuffed behind my back. She smiles sympathetically and takes her silky green scarf off and presses onto the bleeding cut on my head, I wince and take a quick breath in as pain crashes through my head. She quickly apologizes but doesn't release any pressure of my head " I have to stop the bleeding" she says and I nod as I try and blink tears back as pain roars through my head and my wrists that are still handcuffed very tightly behind my back. She sits next to me on the dirty mattress that I'm sat on, never taking any pressure of my head and I lean into her shoulder while she strokes my hair with other hand, "It's okay, we'll be fine" And I start to let the tears roll down my cheeks and fall to sleep with her stroking my hair and telling me it will be fine. I hope the team finds us is my last thought , as I let myself slip into dream world.

**What do you think should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mi high or any of the characters sadly.**

**Oh my gosh, people have reviewed my story, like actual real people have reviewed my story. Sorry, this is my first story and I'm just like wow.**

**Warning: Brief mention of rape and Self harm.**

**Dan pov**

I walk into hq with Anisha and Tom by my side. The first thing we all notice is the stressed look on Frank's face and the fact that Stella isn't there, not that she always is but normally she's there to offer support to us on missions. It's always great to have her around whilst on a mission, for some reason she always pushes us that extra bit further so we can be the best we can be. We walk into our HQ already knowing something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?" Tom asks apparently sensing something was wrong as well

"They're gone

"Who's gone Frank?"

"Stella and Zoey, we didn't know for sure till I saw this"

He then clicked a button on the remote in his hand and the computers around the room turned to cctv footage of Zoe walking down the street, when all of a sudden a black van with tinted windows screeched to a halt behind her and at least 9 armed guards jumped out and before she could react pushed her into the van and drove off, out of sight from the camera. I feel my stomach drop, I'm terrified for her. Anything could be happing to her at this moment. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Anisha say "How'd you know Stella's with her?"

"She sent an emergency distress signal but now we can't trace it, it's not a coincidence" He said in a confident tone, and we all agreed with this assumption.

**Stella Pov**

I can feel Zoe's breathing on my chest and for some strange reason it fills me with a feeling of comfort knowing that she's alive and healthy. We have grown close in the past months in fact I was thinking of adopting her from her MI9 foster home, I was going to talk to her about it tomorrow. I look around the tiny room, there are no windows or wallpaper or carpet or anything really. The only things I can see are a pile of blankets in the corner, the mattress we're sat on and a sad little light bulb hung in the middle of the room. I feel Zoey start to wake up again and start to stroke her hair again so she doesn't wake up to distressed and confused. It's sort of like I have a maternal urge to protect her at all costs. She slowly lifts her head off my chest and looks round

"You okay?"

"Much better"

"Your head stopped bleeding"

"Yeh, it feels better, it's almost like when me and Neish when to that party…" She trails off realising what she's done, and my head snaps up "What party?" I say my tone demanding and firm

"No party, must be the concussion speaking" She says with a fake laugh

"Did you just tell me that you and your friend went to a party and got drunk?" She looks down at the floor and I use my finger tip to raise her chin so I can see her eyes and ask again

"Did you or did you not go to a party with Anisha and get drunk?"

"No"

"Do not lie to me, I can tell when you lie you're terrible at it"

"Fine, went to a party at Bryan's house"

"Was their alcohol?"

"Yes"

"Did you drink any?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"I don't know a lot"

"Do you not know how dangerous it is for two teenage girls to get as drunk as I think you were at a party full of strangers" She looks down at the grotty mattress but I continue on regardless "You could have been raped or drugged or kidnapped"

"I'm sorry" She mumbles

"Promise me that you will not do it again ever"

"I won't, I promise"

"Good, oh and by the way you're not off the hook"

"Ugh" she moaned

"I was going to just ground you for a week, but now for that I may make it 3 and no phone or TV or laptop"

"What you can't do that" She yelled

I raise my eyebrow and look at her "Oh I can and I will"

It was silent for a while after that Zoe just sat there obviously lost in her thoughts. When I heard footsteps approaching, I quickly stand along with Zoey and when two Korps agents walk in looking all tough and burly, and I quickly push Zoe behind me.

"Oh that won't help" I hear one of them say in a smug voice

Suddenly one walks over to us and try's to grab Zoe but I stand right in front of her. It's all for nothing though when I feel a prick in my arm and look down to see a needle in my arm and begin to feel dizzy "Goodnight Agent Knight" I hear one sneer.

**Zoe pov**

I feel them drag me out the room away from Stella all the while I'm yelling for her kicking out trying to get away from their strong grip but it's no good. They drag me to another room and push me to floor. I scream in pain when I land on my wrist and hear a loud crunch echo around the room. I try to control my breathing but it's difficult when I'm in so much pain. The guards however just laugh and pull me up of the ground, "That aint nothing sweetheart" He said. Then I felt a sharp sting on my cheek as his palm hits the flesh on my cheek. "Now Honey, that was just the start and you're lucky that we don't need information just yet so I'm not gonna do anything else today but If I were you I wouldn't move that arm" He says with a wicked smirk on his face. He then grabs my broken arm and I scream as unimaginable pain screams through me."You're little friend will be up by now" He says while he uncuffs my hands then shoves me into the room with Stella in.

"Zoey" I hear Stella yell as I'm chucked into the room and then feel her pick me up and lay me on the mattress. "It's okay, its okay, where are you hurt" She says in a soothing tone as I feel tears stream down my face. " My wrist" I choke out as she gently runs her hand along my cheek. She nods and looks down at my wrist which has swelled up to twice its original size by now. " I have to wrap it up" I hear her say and then notice the first aid box in her hand, they must have dropped it off when I was in the other room. She slowly brings out one of those triangle sling things and looks at me with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm just gonna get a closer look then put this on alright?" Suddenly I remember the cuts. "No" I shake my head, she can't see the cuts she'll know about the self-harm. She wasn't listening to my plea's thought and slowly rolled up my sleeve. She stares for a moment at my cut covered arm then asks "Did you do this?" in a shakey voice

"Yes" I cry out looking down ashamed

"Why?" She says not at all in a condescending tone but in a very concerned one.

"Because I deserve it"

"HEY, don't ever say that again you are worth so much you're an amazing person"

I feel tears stream down my face and look up at her and she just smiles at me and rolls down my sleeve. She looks at my arm and the sling she had earlier got out. " This is gonna hurt, but it has to be done, okay" I nod she takes one of my hand and tells me to squeeze it if I'm in pain and I nod. She uses the other hand to put the sling round my neck and then gently lifts my arm into it. I squeeze her arm so tight I'm scared it will brake her fingers and I cry out.

"It's okay" She soothes as she wraps her hand round my shoulder and brings me in closer to her and whispers "We'll be fine, I promise" and I lean in and cry onto her chest not trying to be strong anymore.

**Again thanks for the reviews, It makes me want to update and thank you for all your advice it realy helps me out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mi high or any of the characters sadly.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I just wanted to say that any ideas about what the rest of the team are doing would be helpful to me, and I wanted to say that anyone who has any ideas on what will happen in the story they're welcome, just pm me or review. **

**Warning: Mentions self-harm**

**Frank pov**

I can't believe it they're gone korps has them and could be doing anything. Korps are evil and not at all merciful, they will slowly torture someone to get them to give up information and I wouldn't blame them if they did. Just the thought that they're in any kind of pain though it's a thought I hate, especially Stella. Me and Stella have been secretly dating for at least 2 months now, we hadn't told the team because we didn't want to get their hopes up but we were getting quite serious. I hope to God she wasn't injured but I feel better knowing that Zoe's there with her, because I know they'll be helping each other out it's in their nature.

Tom is trying to trace down them but is having no luck and he probably won't it's korps they know how to cover their tracks. We will probably have to wait and hope they can get a signal out or that korps make a mistake. I don't understand why they took them though, maybe Stella she's high up in the MI9 chain however Zoe isn't and we all know now she isn't a match to the mastermind they can't use her anyway. They must have a plan as to what they're going to do and that's what scares me the most.

**Stella pov**

I open my eyes only to discover that I'm still stuck in this dull dark depressing room, I realise that I must have drifted off to sleep after Zoe had cried herself to sleep. Zoe, I remember what I found out last night, I can't believe it Zoe's self-harming, I want to know what has been happening that had made her go to such lengths to just cope essentially. The cuts are quite deep as well not little mini ones that could have just been explained away, I'll try to get her to talk to me today might as well I mean she can't go anywhere anyway. Her arm is also worrying me, I think it's broken but I can't be sure it might be a fracture either way she must be in such pain and I feel for her. She also has a small bruise forming under her eye telling me that when they took her away at some point they slapped or punched her. I'll have to ask what happened just so I know nothing to serious happened. I slowly sit up and notice Zoe is sat on the dusty floor staring at a wall in an almost trance like state across the room, I stand up and go to walk over to her. I kneel down next to her and she continues to stare at the wall and suddenly speaks up

"What do they want with us?"

"What do you mean?" I ask tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"Yesterday, when they were talking to me they said I was lucky they didn't want anything yet, why kidnap us without not knowing exactly what they want?"

"I have no idea, did they say anything else?"

"Just that what they were doing was nothing compared to what they were going to"

"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore"

She turns to me and smiles, she goes to give me a hug but suddenly winces and takes a deep breath I look at her and realise that her arm is still 2 times bigger than normal I conclude she has a broken wrist.

"Does it hurt?" I ask

"Like hell"

"Language and what happened?" I ask as I tighten the sling round her neck and gently hold her wrist.

"They pushed me onto the floor when I was handcuffed and I fell onto it"

"I'm gonna wrap a bandage around it and then put it back in its sling"

She nods and I reach over to the first aid box in the corner I drag it to us and get a bandage out of it and get it out its wrapper. I slowly hold her wrist and start to wrap it up, she automatically try's to get away but I have a firm hold on her other wrist

"Stay still please for one minute I have to wrap it up otherwise it will hurt more, okay" I made sure to make it clear with the tone of my voice that I was not asking but telling, she had to have it done they'd do it at the hospital anyway. I continue to wrap the bandage round her wrist and she stays still until I'm done. I finally look up and see her face and she is breathing very heavily, I frown she needs to calm it down

"Zoe, control your breathing"

She looks up and nods, and slowly starts to breathe at a better pace.

"Why do you do it?" I ask

"Do what?"

"Cut"

She looks down and doesn't answer and I refuse to not get an answer

"Tell. Me. Zoey"

"Because I know I deserve it, people say that I'm nothing, that I'm fat and I believe them"

"Who says that?"

"The other kids at the foster home, they always do it and they're right, I'm different, not normal"

"No Zoe, they're wrong they're bullying and lying to you, you're an amazing intelligent strong pretty young girl"

"Thank y-" Before she can continue, the door slams open and 5 different korps agents storm in. They're all dressed completely in black and tough looking.

"Why, hello Chief Agent Knite" One says

"Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare"

"I doubt that"

"We'll just have to see then won't we, now you're going to tell me the security code to get into the MI9 main HQ"

"No, I'm not"

One of them suddenly grabs hold of Zoe and sticks a cold steel blade to her throat

"Are you sure about that?"

I stare at Zoe for a few seconds and the man suddenly sticks the blade in a bit deeper not that it's dangerous but so it draws blood"

"Okay, I will. Do you have a pen?"

He gives me a pen and paper and I write down the code it doesn't really matter though because, nothing to important is stored in the main HQ and it might help the team find us. I wrote down the code to the doors, and they push Zoe towards me. I catch her before she falls and hug her tightly, so happy that she's safe. The agents then leave no doubt on their way to MI9.

**So, I'd like to thanks everyone who reviewed this story especially justanotherboringbandwhore for giving me some advice that I followed. Also I'd like to ask Whats a betta ?**

**Okay thanks for the reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI high or any of the characters sadly**

**Stella pov**

I wait until five minutes after the korps agents have left before I speak

"We have to try and escape now"

"How"

"They didn't lock the door"

"Oh"

I look at her and put my hands on her shoulders

"Zoey I need you to be a hundred percent on this, can you do it?"

"Yeh, I can do it"

I look at her and nod, I know she means it.

I slowly creak open the door separating us and freedom, it opens to reveal an empty corroder, I assume most of the agents are headed to MI9; I use my hand to signal to Zoe to come forward, she jumps in front of me checking both ways before practically sprinting to the end of the metal echoing corroder. I follow along although it's harder for me with the black heels I'm wearing and Zoe is wearing her school black flats. We get to the end and see a set of spiralling stairs leading up at least four floors. She secures the area and then we both run up the stairs making as little noise as possible. When we get to the top there is a large glass door we walk through and notice two guards about 10 feet in front of it, we look at each other and can see we're both thinking the same thing act natural and they won't do anything. So that's what we did, we both walked out being noisy and talking loudly the guards turn to look right away but don't do anything straight away they just look, so we carry on going as fast as possible to get to the main doors, where we can see a main road so close to freedom. When we finally get to the door we open the doors and might as well have run out at the speed we're going. We look at each over and share a look

"They'll know we're gone in less than two minutes" I state

"I know, wanna run"

"Let's go"

We take of running, Zoe's arm bashing into her body every now and then making her breath heavy but she is determent not to stop. When we finally stop running I look around and immediately get very happy

"I know where we are"

"Where?"

"Around the corner from the hospital, come on lets go"

"I don't need a hospital"

"Yes, you do"

I say before walking in the general direction of the hospital knowing that Zoe will follow along, she does. I begin to see the hospital, and walk towards it, in the car park of it now

"How's your arm now?"

"It's fine, let's go"

"Nope not that easy, how's your head?"

"It's great, never better"

"Liar" I smirk.

We walk into reception and I walk up to the front desk making a story in my head on the way,

"Just go along with this Zoe" I say as I walk up.

"Hello, my daughter fell out her bedroom window and she's hurt her arm and her head was bleeding earlier" I say in a mothering kind voice to the receptionist who looks up and nods before she page's a doctor. I was about to walk up to go with her when one of the nurses say to me

"Sorry you're not allowed back there, I'll tell you when she is all stitched up"

I was about to object but they had already pulled Zoe through the doors, I look around and notice that there is hardly anyone is in the waiting room so I sit down on one of the unoccupied chairs in the room. I was going to call the guys and say we're fine but I don't have a phone and Zoe is my main priority right now.

As I was sat their waiting for the nurse to come talk to me I begin to think of Zoe, it's strange how someone can look as happy as Zoey and yet be hurting so much on the inside. I have decided I am going to adopt Zoe, I have to get her away from the kids in her foster house but it's also because she is such an important person in my life and I want her to be my daughter. Just as I was thinking of all this, the nurse walks through the door, and says that I can see her now. I walk into her room and she is in a hospital gown propped up by pillows on her bed, she has a cast on and a wrist support bandage plus a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yep, fine"

"Well, what's the damage?"

"A broken wrist, and a slight concussion but that might just be because it's old"

"Oh, well how long do you have to stay?"

"They say overnight, but I'm not staying here all night"

"The doctor said to so you will"

"Ugh"

I sit down on the chair next to her bed and take her hand, it's now or never have I thought

"Zoe, how would you feel if I adopted you?"

"Why would you want me?"

"We've been over this, because your amazing, Now do you want to be my daughter or not?"

"Of course I do" she says.

I hug her tightly and stroke her hair "Oh and by the way, you're not off the hook with this grounding"

"Ugh, whyyyyy it was ages ago"

"Well, I'd be a horrible parent if I knew you'd gotten drunk and I didn't do anything now wouldn't I?"

"Or you could be a really cool one and just forget about it" She says giving me a puppy dog look

"I'm MI9, I'm not that easy"

"Speaking of MI9, have you called them?"

"Not yet, no phone and don't want them to worry, I'll do it now"

I type in Frank's number and press the phone I borrowed from reception to my ear, I hear it ringing until I hear a familiar voice speaking at the other end…

**Okay so I'll be trying to get a beta now that I actually know what it is, because of you lovely people. Anyway I'll update tomorrow probably only once though because I have loads of **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Mi high or any of the characters sadly.**

**Warning: Contains graphic self- harm, please don't read if this might trigger you.**

**I'd also like to say thanks to my beta **_**justanotherboringbandwhore**_** for helping me with this chapter.**

**Zoe pov**

I need to cut it's all I can think about, I want blood. In fact, I need to see it. I can't though; Stella is just outside on the phone to the team but if I don't do it now though I'll never get the chance to if all of the team is here. I decide that I'll sneak to the bathroom and try to find something on the way, there has to be something in a hospital. I slowly sit up in the uncomfortable hospital bed and lower my feet onto the floor off the edge of the bed. I walk to the door barefoot, the cold hospital floor harsh against my feet. I push open the door to the room and Stella automatically looks up at me covering the receiver on the phone she was talking to.

"What are you doing up?"

"I need the loo" I say automatically without thinking.

"Okay, hurry up please" She begged.

"I will" I reply, walking down the corridor. I noticed a little children's area at the side of the corridor and notice a pack of pencils with a bright blue pencil sharpener laid next to them. I look around and no one's there so I discreetly grab it whilst walking past. Now, something to get the blade out with. I walk down the hall and notice an unattended cleaning cart, cleaning carts have maintenance tools sometimes. I look closely at it and notice a metal red box stored at the bottom of the cart with a little black picture of a screw driver on the side. Bingo I think, again looking around one person is sat on the phone at the end of the hall too occupied in their thoughts to even notice I was there so I very quickly bend down and open the box. There's a slight squeak as it opens and I breathe a sigh of relief when I notice a screwdriver with a Black handle and sharp pointy metal edge.

I walk into the ladies toilets and lock the doors behind me I pull up the sleeves of the hoodie the hospital had given me. I look down at my wrist and see all the old scars lining my arm, I trace my fingertips along the edge and feel the bumps all along my arm. I dig my nail into them and see a tiny amount of blood appear and it's enough to set me off, I need more. I need it.

I quickly and expertly use the screwdriver to unscrew the blade from the sharpener and let it fall into my hand. I put it up to my wrist, press down and pull it along my skin, it's not too deep but it's quite long so there is a lot of blood. Quickly forming little droplets at first and then they form a line, and finally it starts to drip down my arm. I then start to make little mini cuts next to it just to see more blood. Finally after 5 minutes of watching the blood drip down my arms and just remembering how great it made me feel and how much I deserved it, I remember Stella said to be back soon and knew she'd be getting worried now. I pull a stack of tissues from the dispenser and hold them down to my wrist adding pressure to the cuts, after five or six minutes of this the bleeding stops and I throw away the tissues. I chuck away what's left of the sharpener and hold the blade tightly in my hand.

As I walk down the hall back to my room I get the screwdriver out from in my sling and put it in the cleaning cart, yet again no one notices. When I get back to the room Stella is stood there with a serious look on her face, I wrap my arms around myself and speed up my walk until she starts to talk to me "What took so long?"

"Oh. Umm I got lost"

"Okay, well come on get back in bed" She looks doubtful as she says is and I don't think she believes me. When I'm back in bed I suddenly remember the team

"What did Frank say?"

"Oh, well the attack at main HQ failed and we arrested half the agents and that just until we were sure we weren't followed when we escaped they're not going to visit till tomorrow"

"Oh"

"But they're all worried about you"

I nod and smile, "I know the-"

She suddenly interrupts me

"Zoe your bleeding" She says point towards my wrist

I panic and start sweating "Oh that, no it's just felt-tip"

"Prove it"

"What, how?"

She gently takes hold of my arm and lifts up the sleeve, and sees nothing but old scars on my arm she's looking at the wrong side. I hold back a huge breath and just smile at her I must have got blood on the sleeve when I was cleaning my other arm.

"Now the other one" She says looking me square in the eye.

I panic and start to feel dizzy, the world starts going back and I fall back onto the pillows as I drift into sleep, I hear Stella yelling for a doctor…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI high or any of the characters.**

**Thank you all for reviews, I love to hear what you guys think and all you're criticism and ideas are appreciated. **

**Warnings: Contain self-harm**

**Zoe pov:**

I open my eyes to bright lights all around me and close my eyes, I feel someone holding my hand and the low hum of voices. I slowly open my eyes again, and see Stella sat in a chair holding my hand and being hugged by Frank. Frank, what's he doing here I think. I look around the room and try to pull myself up to sit on the bed, "Zoe, you're awake!"

"Umm" I say nodding my head

I begin to wake up for real this time and look at Frank

"Why are you here? Did something happen?" I ask worried

"No No, nothing happened"

"Oh okay, why are you here then?"

"Well, Stella called me and told me to get here"

"Oh" I say looking down.

Two hours later and Frank had left to tell the team that I was alright, and me and Stella still hadn't said two words to each over, I didn't know how to start a conversation and apparently nor did she.

"When can I leave?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask, you can go now if you want, but you have to have to come back again for a check-up in two months"

"Okay, I'll get changed and then we can go" I say as I get up and start to make my way towards the door, but before I could get there Stella steps in front of it blocking my exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked

"To get changed, I just said that"

"I'm not leaving you on your own; I can't leave you on your own"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you collapsed?"

I look down ashamed of my actions and the fact I had upset Stella, normally no one cares.

"I'm sorry"

"You said that last time and you promised me you wouldn't do it again but you did"

"Because I needed to!" I shout looking up at her, she looks at me bites her lip and says quietly

"You should have come to me, told me you were having urges and I could have helped you!"

"Ugh, can we please just talk about this later" I begged desperately. She nods and I yet again try to go through the door but she remains stood their unmoving

"You have to let me leave"

"I'm not leaving you alone"

"Well I need to get changed"

"Fine, I will walk you to the bathroom and then walk you back"

"Fine" I say angry at the fact she didn't trust me but too tired to argue back.

We start to take the familiar route I had taken hours before and we go straight past the children's area that is now minus a pencil sharpener and I wonder if Stella found the blade seems as it was just in the palm of my hand. When we finally get to the girls bathroom she gently grabs my hand

"I'll be right here, you have five minutes before I come in and don't lock the door" I nod and she lets go. I drop my bag on the counter and unzip it to see someone probably Newish judging by the fact all the clothes are actually matching, she had packed me some skinny black jeans some green converse a plain t-shirt and a green turtle neck jumper. I slowly slide the jeans up my pale slightly bruised legs, which is slightly harder considering the broken wrist however I manage it relatively quickly and pain free .I take off the hospital gown which is again relatively easy, at this point I catch a glimpse of myself it the mirror, with just my jeans and a blain black bra on I can see old scars lining my thighs, I could tell myself a story about each one and that in my opinion is the saddest part. I turn my head back around and pick up the t-shirt; I manage to get one arm into the shirt but can't get the other one in because of my sling. I decide that I can't be bothered to mess around trying to get my other arm in so I decide to just leave my broken arm underneath my t-shirt. I then put the green turtle neck on and sit on the count to start to tie my converse up. It's at this point that Stella walks in and sees me sat on the counter tying my trainers up she smiles relived. I imagine she had spent the whole time outside wondering what I was doing coming up with scenarios in her head that weren't at all true. She looks me up and down as I'm trying to tie my shoe, realizing it's quite hard with one hand and I keep having to redo it Stella eventually realizing I wasn't going to ask for help just bent down on the floor next to took the laces out my hand and started to tie them for me. I feel so helpless so vulnerable having to have help for something as simple as just tying my shoe.

She then stands up and says

"Have some trouble?" She says grinning and nodding towards my arm that is concealed underneath my shirt

"Yeh, well you try getting changed with one arm" I say sticking my tongue out

"I don't want to have to be doing this but until I can trust you I don't want you out of my sight"

"But-

"No buts, I'm doing this for your own good"

She looks at me with her head tilted to the side slightly and I know she just wants to help so I decide that I'm not going to argue with her so I wait for her to speak again.

"I just need to sign some discharge forms to let you go and then we can leave"

"You're allowed to sign them?" I ask surprised

"Yeh well I have friends that are high up, who may or may not have pushed through the adoption papers I had made. Technically I am now your legal guardian"

"Yay" I say smiling my first genuine smile in a long time.

**Stella pov**

We step into my white mercedes convertible, Zoe being careful not to bash her arm. We fasten our seatbelts and I start to drive towards my house when it strikes me that we still don't know why we were kidnapped. Korps could be outside my apartment for all I know, it was at this point that I stopped at a red light and my phone that Frank had dropped off at the hospital buzzes. I quickly check it and notice that it's from Frank

**Don't worry, we have armed guards outside your building, the team want to know if they can visit you and Zoe. X **

I smile knowing that he could tell what I would be thinking and then look up to see amber light and set off again.

I walk into my modern apartment with Zoey trailing behind me. I'm holding her bag over my shoulder and I Wait till she's inside the apartment before I close and double lock my door. I then look at Zoe and decide now would be a great time to tell her

"I got you a surprise"

"What, you didn't have to" She says being selfless as always

"I wanted to, now come on" I say walking down the hall signalling for her to follow me.

We get to a door at the end of the hall

"You ready?"

"For what?" She asks as I open the door and her mouth falls open

"I got the team to decorate whilst you were in hospital"  
I say as she looks around the newly decorated room, the walls are hot pink and black and the floor is black and fuzzy with a jazzy pink rug in the middle, There is a bunk bed to one side of the room and a desk with a mac book and stereo on at the other side of the room. There is also a large flat screen TV stuck to the wall opposite the bed and there is a bookshelf in the corner of the room and just next to it a dressing table and a large pink mirror hung on the wall above it. I hadn't actually seen it till now and I had to admit they had done well especially on such short notice. I look and see Zoe happy and I know she will not be in ten minutes when I tell her the rules


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High or any of the characters sadly. **

**Thank you for the reviews I love to receive them.**

**Stella Pov**

I'm sat down on the cream sofa in my living room Zoey's been in her room for almost half an hour now. I'm not worried about her at the moment because I asked Frank to make sure there was nothing she could harm herself with in there. I still have to tell her the rules though I know she won't like any of them. She could do pretty much what she wanted at the foster home and no one cared, and they didn't have any rules to help her recover from her self-harm which I do and I'm going to enforce them one way or another. I finally decide to just do it

"Zoe, can you come in here for a minute"

I hear her open the door and then see her walk into the room and look at me

"What's up?" she says

"Sit down" I say gesturing to the space on the sofa next to me

"Oookay" She says sitting down next to me. I take her hand and look at her

"I just need to set down a few ground rules okay"

"Oh gosh" She says looking away

"Okay enough, here are my rules: Nor drinking, drugs or sneaking out"

"Fair enough" She says trying to get up

"Not done yet" I say

"Ugh" She says falling back onto the sofa

"No talking back or being cheeky, no swearing and I want to check you once a week for new cuts"

"What!" She says getting up

"It's for the best" I say trying to calm her down

"No it's not you can't make me"

"Actually I can, and by the way after the incident at the hospital said you should probably start to visit a therapist and I agreed with them"

"I'm not going" She shouts

"Oh, believe me you are" I say calmly

"No I'm not and where's my phone I want to call the team"

"I hid it, your grounded remember"

"That's not fair it's my phone I paid for it"

"Yes, but your under 18 anything that's yours is myn"

"Fine, but you can't check me for cuts"

"Yes, I can it's either me or your therapist who you've not even met"

"And I'm never going to"

"You're talking back"

She groans and stomped to her room. I close my eyes as I hear the door slam shut, I don't want to upset her but it's for the best.

**(2 hours later)**

"Zoey, dinner" I shout as I set out a plate of pasta bolognaise on to the dining room table. She hasn't been out of her room since we had our fight. I hear her open the door and then walk into the room and then sit opposite me at the table. We ear in silence for 5 minutes until I can't take it anymore

"I'm doing this because I care you know"

"I know, I'm sorry" she says looking down

"Why are you sorry?" I asked

"For yelling at you" She says

"Oh, well you're a teenager I would be worried if you didn't"

She smiles and I laugh at her. We continue eating for five minutes before Zoey says

"How did they get you?"

"What?" I ask confused

"How did korps get you in that room?"

"Oh, well they grabbed me when I was getting into my car

"Oh, do we know why?" She asks

"Don't worry about that" I say smiling

**Zoey pov**

I lay on my bed with my new mac book right next to me, Stella must have forget I can talk to my friends on this or something so I'm talking to Dan on it

**Dan: Are you okay? X**

**Me: Yeh fine, just a broken wrist. X**

**Dan: That's not nothing! I missed you so much. X**

**Me: I missed you to. X**

**Dan: I love you so much. X**

**Me: I love you to X**

**Dan: When can I next see you? X**

**Me: I don't know, at school I guess I'm grounded :p**

**Dan: Oh. That sucks**

**Me: Yeh I gotta bye**

I haven't told Dan about the self-harm and I guess Stella didn't either. The only person other than Stella I told was Neish. She'd been trying to help me stop and I guess it was getting a bit better. I haven't been able to talk to her yet. I was about to Skype her when I hear Stella walk down the hall so I quickly close the laptop shove it under the covers and lay down on the bed and pretend to go to sleep. I hear her open the door stare at me for five minutes and then hear her say

"Night Zoe"

She turns of the light and closes the door and for the first time in the long time I don't feel like I could crumble at any minute.

**Okay that's where I'm going to leave it for now.**

**Any helpful suggestions will be helpful and I'd like to thank you again for your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High or any of the characters sadly**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**Mentions Self-harm**

**Zoe pov**

I wake up to bright lights shining through the curtains in my room, I roll over and my hand hits something hard. I turn my head around and see my new laptop sticking out from under the blankets. I listen for Stella moving around to see if she's awake but I don't think she is. I slip it out from under the covers and open the lid. I open up Skype and call Neish she doesn't answer straight away but eventually she does with her pyjamas shorts and a tank top with messy hair. She looks very tired and unresponsive but then she notices me and her eyes go wide

"Zoe, oh my gosh are you okay?"

"As well as can be expected"

"What's the damage?"

"Broken wrist and bruises"

"Oh, well at least you get out of homework"

I laugh but then remember Stella's asleep and quite myself

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, why"

"Because I have no idea"

She laughs and then looks closely at me

"Where are you?" She asks

"In my room"

"Yes, but where?"

"At Stella's house"

"What, your rooms at Stella's?"

"Yep, she adopted me"

"Oh my gosh and you didn't tell me"

"Well, she took my phone and any means of communication I think she forgot about the laptop"

"Why!"

"Well you remember that party we went to and got a tad bit drunk?"

"A bit Zoe you were on the table singing" She says smirking

"Anywaaaay, she find out about that and grounded me"  
"Oh, well how'd she find out" She said laughing

"It slipped out, and I don't know what you're laughing about she's probably going to yell at you as well so don't get so happy"

"Ughh, anyway what happened?"

"Well korps took us, that's all I know. I was hoping you could tell me"

"Well, all I knew was that you'd been kidnapped and that then you escaped, at the same time there was an assault on main HQ"

"What! What happened?"

"Not much, Stella got a message to us beforehand so we were prepared and arrested most of the korps agents"

"Oh good"

"Soo, when can I next see you?"

"Well, I don't know when I'm back at school and I'm grounded but Stella has to leave at some point so I'll try to get and see you"

"You'll get in trouble"

"Yeh, well"

"Okay, well just Facebook me when you can get out, and please tell me those aren't new cuts on your arm" I look down and notice the cuts on my arm are very clear

"They are"

"Why?" She says looking disappointed

"I needed to at the hospital"

"Well, did you get help like I said?"

"Well Stella found out and is trying to force me to counselling but I will walk through glass before that happens"

"Ugggh, you're too stubborn"

"Ughh, well I'm going to go and eat jelly because you always remind me of it"

"Jelly, I love jelly!"

"I know Zoe, bye!"

She says clicking off. I hear a noise from the hall and quickly chuck the laptop onto the bed and cover it with blankets then walk up to the mirror and sit on the stool pick up a hairbrush and try to pretend that I'm not doing anything. I hear the door open and see Stella open the door through the mirror

"Good morning"

"Yeh, what's the time" I say continuing to brush my hair

"9am and who were you just talking to?"

"What no one" I say trying to look normal

"Yeh, you were" She says looking around the room

I start to panic and see my face going pink, as she starts to walk around the room she stops near my bed and I can feel my heart stop beating. She pulls the cover up and the laptop lands right next to the covers in plain sight.

"Zoe"

"Yeh"

"You were talking to people on this?"

"What no!" I say

She opens it up and goes to look at it but gets stuck on the login page and I thank God that I put a password on it.

"What is the password Zoe?"

I look forward at the mirror and ignore the question

"ZOE!" She snaps

"What is the password?"

"Not telling"

"Fine then, no phone till you tell me"

"What, I paid for the phone it's my phone!"  
"Well then tell me the password"

"No!"

**Okay I just wanted to put some Mother/Daughter bits in this chapter. Sorry the chapter's not that long but I have so many tests coming up I don't have time.**

**But please review it helps.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own mi high or any of the characters sadly.**

**Please Review it inspires me to update faster**

**Stella pov**

I sit in the living room with a cup of coffee and a slice of toast I have ten minutes till I have to set off to work, Zoe still hasn't given me the laptop password and she also still hasn't gotten her phone back. I'm listening to the news when I hear Zoe step out her room she's in her usual school uniform blue blazer, white shirt, tie and skirt. She walks out her room and grabs her coat from the cupboard.

We haven't talked for a while because of our argument but I have no plans to give in to her.

"I'm leaving"

"Okay, there's some money on the side for you"

"Thanks" She says grabbing it off the side

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll grab something on the way"

"Okay by the way you aren't allowed into HQ or on any missions until you arm's better"

"Great that's great" She says sarcastically before she walks out the door and slams it shut

I sigh as I hear her stomping her way down the hall; I'm only doing it for her own good I just hope she knows that. I look up at the clock and see it's time to set off to work and I get ready to leave the apartment.

**Zoe pov**

I walk out the main doors of the apartment complex and straight away notice Anisha

"Hey" I say walking towards her

"Hey, what got you in a mood?"

"Oh, just you know not allowed into HQ till my arm heals"

"Oh, that sucks"

"I know right, anyway you wouldn't happen to know why I was kidnapped would you?"

"Sadly no, Frank says we're to close and that we aren't allowed to help"

"Ugh, why does everything happen to me?"

"Well look at the Brightside, if we hurry we can buy jelly from the store near school"

"Let's go then" I say beginning to run toward school

"Wait for meeee" I hear Neish say

We arrive at school half an hour later with two tubs of jelly and I see Dan straight away

"Zoe!" He shouts running up to me

"Dan" I say dropping my bag and running up to him and hugging him

We both hug each over and he puts his hand round my face

"Are you okay?" He asks

"I told you, nothing serious"

Suddenly all there communicators start to flash

"Come on lets go" Says Dan

"I can't"

"Why" He asks

"I'm not aloud till my arm's better"

"What!"

"Go" I say knowing he'll get in trouble otherwise and I watch him and Neish walk away.

**Stella Pov**

I wait in the HQ under the school with Frank

"So you're sure you're okay?" He asks

"Yes Frank for the 19th time I'm fine"

"Just checking" He says as I hear the team step out the lift

"Stella!" I hear Neish yell before she walks up to me and hugs me, the guys all look at us a bit confused.

"Neish, professional"

"Oh Yeh, I'm so glad you're okay" She says stepping away from me

"Okay, team we have a mission" Says Frank

"What?" Asks Tom

"Find this man" He says pointing at the computer as a picture of a shady looking man appears

"Who is it?" Asks Dan

"We believe he is in working with korps to sell them this" He says pointing to a picture of a scary looking box with danger signs all over it

"What is it other than a box?" Asks Neish

"This is a disguised nuclear weapon"

"What!" Dan almost yells

"How did they get that" Says Tom

"Well it isn't very strong but it could destroy something the size of England"

"I'd say that's quite strong" Says Tom

"Yes well, you are all going to Spain to find him"

"Why's he in Spain"

"We have no idea"

"Is Zoey coming?" Asks Dan

"Zoe will be in Spain staying with me with armed guards around at all times undercover however she will not be involved in the mission" I state in a no arguments allowed voice

"Now go pack" Says Frank

They all head back towards the lift

"Do we still not know why korps want us?" I ask Franks

"I have no idea they know that Zoe isn't a match to the mastermind and I guess they just wanted you because you're high up in MI9"

"I think it's something deeper than that" I say

"I hope to God it's not" he says.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High or any of the characters sadly. **

**It's also been pointed out to me by **TomAneisha4EVER T **that I keep changing from "Zoe" to "Zoey", I didn't even notice I was doing this and would like to thank you for pointing it out. I'd also like to thank **M. Fan2000 **for her continued support and my Betta** justanotherboringbandwhore **for all her help **

**Stella pov**

"I hope to God it's not" Franks says

"I just have a feeling that something's going to happen" I say

"What do you mean?" He asks

"It's just when we were at Korps I heard the guards talking about something that 'would force us to surrender' I just don't like it Frank"

"Look I'm protecting you and with you protecting Zoe nothing is happing to her" He says

"I know, never mind I'm sure it will be fine"

**Zoe pov**

I walk into the house half an hour after school finishes and notice straight away two suitcases up against the wall in the hallway. I guess they have a mission abroad, I'm probably going to be dragged along as well then I guess. I go to reach for my phone in back pocket so that I can text the team and ask where we are going but then remember that I don't have a phone.

"Zoe" I hear Stella yell from her room

"Yeh" I shout back walking towards her voice

"Guess what!" She says looking happy

"What?" I ask curious

"We're going to Spain!"

"Yay, this is going to be awesome what did you tell the school?" I ask, I love to hear the excuses

"Oh, well we just told them you were going on holiday and there were no objections!"

"What, so we don't have to go round with the whole school!"

"Nope" She says smiling

"Awesome" I say falling back onto her large bouncy bed

"Yeh, well go and pack what you want I have your essentials in the suitcase in the hall but I don't have any of the other stuff you might want"

"Okay, will do"

I walk into my room and look around, okay Spain I've never been but Neish has told me that it's warm there which means swimming which means swimwear. A sick feeling sets in my stomach; they'll see my scars they'll find out. I begin to shake me back up till I hit the wall and then I slide down it. I feel tears streaming down the face and I hear myself cry. I try to quite myself down so that Stella wouldn't hear but I hear her walk down the corridor and then come into my room

"Zoe what's a matter" She asks walking towards me and then sitting down on the floor next to me

"I can't go" I say shaking

"Why?" She asks gently

"They'll see"

"Who'll see what?" She again asks in a voice you can't get mad at

I don't know what to say so I just pull up the sleeves on my school blazer to show the heeling cuts lining my wrists, they're pink now and you can tell they're getting older. She gently picks up my wrist and traces the scars with her fingertips

"No one will judge you"

"How do you know that" I chock out fully crying now

"Because they're not just marks they're battle scars, they show how strong you are to have gone something like this and survived. You're going through a battle with yourself and your winning so far" I notice she said I am in battle with myself and not was in battle and it makes me happy to know that she doesn't think that now I'm here and I look happy that I'm all better

"Thanks" I say not sure what else to say.

I pack a bikini with a bright blue button up long sleeved shirt to put on over the top for when I don't want people to see the scars, it was Stella's idea. I also pack some extra dresses, shorts, skirts, and belly tops that I know Stella wouldn't completely approve of but I'll get away with it we'll be in Spain. I walk into the hall shove them into the suitcase and then go back to my room and pick up my laptop and shove it into my bag along with a book, a brush, a mirror and my purse.

"Zoe, we have to go" I hear Stella yell

"Coming" I yell switching of the light and closing the door

"Got everything" She asks nodding towards my handheld

"Yep, I think so" I reply

"Good, let's go" She says grabbing her suitcase and walking out the apartment

I grab my suitcase and follow along

I sit in the passenger seat of the car which Stella is driving

"What airport are we going to?" I ask

"Luton" She replies concentrating on the road

"Where about in Spain are we going?" I ask

"Costa Brava" She says again quickly

I've never heard of it before but it sound cool so I go with it. I begin to get bored listing to the radio and watching the road so I start to tap my fingers along the dash board. Stella looks annoyed but doesn't say anything, we finally arrive in the car park for Luton and Stella pays for parking. We get our suitcases and walk into the airport…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High or any of the characters sadly **

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been up to my elbows in homework, and my maths teacher seems to like to give us homework that she hasn't taught us about. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and the idea's they're all amazing. Please continue reviewing it inspires me to write more. Anyway on with the story **

**Frank pov**

I was waiting at the front of the busy Luton airport with the rest of the team all stood behind me, all packed ready for Spain. Neish as suspected has way more than the rest of us. I continue looking for Zoe and Stella and then see Zoe's distinctive red hair making her way through the many crowds of people in this international airport. I wave the two of them over and they all hug each over and start talking all occupied in their own little teenage world. I turn around and kiss Stella on the cheek

"I've missed you" She says

"I've missed you to "I reply pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

We then both turn around and try and get the attention of the team

"Okay team we are using a private plane so just follow us" I say not leaving a gap for them to talk and then me and Stella both walk away making them rush to catch up.

**(30 minutes later)**

We're all sat around the private MI9 plane and are waiting for take-off, Stella is reading some files to do with the mission I believe, Tom is messing around with some new blade quest game along with Anieisha and Dan and Zoe are resting on each overs shoulders quietly talking to each over. I hear the captain over the speakers telling us to sit back and put our seat belts on to prepare for take-off. We all sit back and then we're in the air before we know it. That's when Stella decides to start talking

"Okay, team all you need to do on this mission is find this man" She says holding up the picture off the shady looking man

"Who actually is he?" Asks Dan

"We don't know his real name but at Korps he is known as The Scare Master"

"Sounds like a cheerful job doesn't it" Says Tom sarcastically

"Okay, well you'll have a mission brief when we get to the hotel and Zoe does not get involved!" She says firmly

"I wouldn't" She says in an innocent tone

"Okay, I also want all you on full alert at all times especially when around Zoe, we still don't know why Korps want her" They all nod and we sit back and relax for the rest of the flight.

**Zoe pov (3 hours later) **

I sit in the hotel room looking around it's quite nice and modern. There's a black leather queen sized bed in the middle, with a black and white patterned cover over the top of it. There's a little dressing table in the corner and a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the bed, with sofas surrounding it. There's a wardrobe right next to the door and then at the other side of the room is the balcony. The view's amazing you can see all into the distance of the see and you can see the pool for when anything happens down in the main hotel lobby. I've come to terms with the fact that I'll probably not be alone for most of this holiday. I'll always have someone following me; I also figured it out it will most likely not be part of the team as they have a mission to complete. I hear Stella open the connecting door that joins the two of our rooms together and she walks in and sits next to me

"Hey" She says

"Hi" I reply

"Isn't it amazing" She says looking at the balcony view

"Yeh, I've never seen anything quite like it before" I say truthfully

"Well if the team complete the mission before two weeks is up and there cover isn't blown then we can stay here for the whole time" She says smiling

"Are people going to be following me the whole time" I say still staring at the amazing view

"Yes, but Zoe it's for your own good" She says in a tone that indicates that she is trying to get through to me

"I can protect myself" I say in an annoyed tone

"Is that what you did last time you were kidnapped" She says not missing a beat

"Hey! That wasn't my fault, you got caught to" I say standing up and pacing around the room

"I know but I'll be near the team and MI9 members most the time" She says still sat on the bed

"Well I'll be in this hotel Korps don't know I'm here!" I say giving up on not arguing

"They could find out!" She reply's apparently not caring about us having an argument

"Then I'll see them lock myself in here and call you or Frank" I say annoyed

"No, your guards will because they will be with you as soon as you leave this room unless you are with me or any of the team"

"Fine call one of the team I want a walk"

"I can go with you" She says getting up

"No! I need a break from this argument" I say feeling guilty after seeing the look of pain flash across her face.

"Okay fine" She says quietly and then walks out the room.

I'm sat on the chair in the balcony enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin and the gentle breeze in my hair, when I hear the knock on the door. I get up open the mahogany hotel door and saw Frank stood there

"Heard you wanted a walk" He says

I hug him tightly grab my hotel card and slam the door shut then walk down the hall with him

"So heard you wanted to talk" He says as we wait for the lift.

**That's where I'm going to leave it as some of you wanted a Frank/Zoe Father/Daughter kind of thing and so the next chapter will be full of that and focusing on that. If you have any requests or ideas for the story then put them in a review or just pm me, I love to hear them**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I don't own MI high or any of the characters sadly. **

**I'm so sorry! I haven't had any chance to update I've been at my nans for all the holidays and not been able to update. Warning: This contains self-harm.**

**Zoe pov**

"Am I overreacting?" I ask

"To what?" He replied as we stepped out of the lift and into the lobby of the hotel

"This, just everything" I said whilst gesturing my hand to the lobby that only had one or two family's at the gift shop in the corner buying trinkets to take home.

Frank looked confused initially but then he looked back at me put his arm around my shoulder smiled and started to walk me towards the exit

"Zoey, you've been through a traumatic event, and then Stella adopted you so of course you're going to be confused! If you were acting like everything was normal I'd be worried" He says as we step out our hotel and into the sun that was now starting to set.

"Yes, but I keep on saying mean things to Stella. It's like the mastermind is already in my head I'm just as horrible as him!" I exclaimed

"Hey, you are nothing like him! You are a lovely kind girl and you're just acting like any normal teenage girl would towards their Mum" He says stopping us and putting his hands on my shoulders

"Thank you, I needed that" I say smiling as we again start to walk in the general direction of the beach

"Not a problem, I'm always here for you" He says kindly

"Good to know" I reply as we carry on towards the beach.

**(2 hours later)**

I swipe my card on the electronic door look and open the door for me and Frank and we both step inside

"I'm going to go and talk to Stella; I'll see you in the morning"

"Night" I reply as he walks through the connecting doors.

I let out a loud sigh and fall back onto my bed, when I notice a scar on my arm and the urge hits me. I slowly stand up getting off the bed and slowly begin walking towards the bed, and open the door looking for anything that could tear a piece of skin when I notice a basket of hotel provided toiletries. I rummage through them all until I find a razor inside a little bag; I tear it open and start to pull it apart. When I finally get the blade out of it one of my fingers is bleeding but I really don't care, I pull up my dress so my upper thigh is exposed and the sight of some more scars just triggers me and I begin slicing into the skin. I see the chrisom red blood start to drip down my leg. I close my eyes and then grab a towel from the side and start to put pressure onto my leg when I'm satisfied that there's not too much blood I get up and pull my dress down. I look in the full length mirror and pull my hair back satisfied with my appearance I go back into the living room, to see Stella sat on my bed.

"What were you doing?" She asks looking at the open door behind me before I push it shut

"Oh, just freshening up" I say faking a smile

"Okay, anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry if you feel as though I'm suffocating you but I really am only doing it for your own good" She says looking at me and not letting me break eye contact

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, you're doing it for me I should be sorry" I say with a tear starting to form in my eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" She asks getting up off the bed walking towards me putting her arm around my shoulder and using the other to wipe a tear out my eye.

"For being so horrible to you!" I say burying my head in her shoulder

"Don't be sorry you were being a teenager" She says smiling

We stood in the room hugging for a minute until I hear Stella gasp and then take my hand, I look down at my sleeve and notice the red lines on my sleeve, and I try to pull my hand behind my back but Stella's grip on it is too tight.

"Why?" Asks Stella looking me straight in the eye

"I don't know" I say as I feel tears streaming down my face, and Stella guides me the bed and lowers us both down on to it. I look up and see tears streaming down her face as well and it just breaks me and I begin to cry heavily having to breathe very heavily just so I have enough air and Stella pulls my head into her shoulder and slowly rocks us back and forward until I finally fall into a dreamless sleep.

**I'll leave it here please read and review.**


End file.
